Kanan’s Couch
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: It was a well known fact that if you ever needed a safe place to stay, you were always welcome on Kanan’s couch. Part 3 of SWR Adoption AU [Characters:Kanan,Hera,Depa,Ahsoka,Ezra,Sabine,Zeb,Han,Jyn,Ketsu,Kallus,Luke,Leia,Rex,Cody,Boba Fett,Anakin,Obi-Wan,Mart,Jai,Zare,Bodhi,Lando Ships:Kanera,Skybridger,Ketbine,Kalluzeb,Hanleia,Hando,Anidala,Rebelcaptain,Spiritassassin,Chopper/AP-5


**A/N You can read this without reading the other fics but I would recommend you do read them to get the full picture of what's going on. Xxxxxx**

Kanan had only been adopted by Depa for a few months when it first happened.

It was late and Kanan was just heading up stairs to bed when their was a rasping knock on the front door. Is mother opened it to find Ahsoka standing on the steps.

"I came out to my family." She told them, wrapping her arms around her thin red top that didn't offer much protection against the cold night air.

"How did they react?" Depa asked, ready to adopt her in a moment if the answer was anything less than supportive.

"They were fine with it. A bit too fine to be honest. I just need a break from all their over enthusiast support." She confessed.

Depa nodded kindly. Kanan knew she was already forming what she was going to say to Qui-Gon over the phone when Ahsoka was asleep.

"Kanan, fetch some blankets. Ahsoka's going to stay here tonight." Depa ordered as she lead the girl over to their couch. Kanan nodded eagerly and rushed off to find some blankets. When he came back Ahsoka was already passed out with emotional exhaustion so Depa gently wrapped the blanket around the young girl's shoulders.

She then took Kanan into the next room and placed her hands on his shoulder so that she could look him straight in the eye.

"I need you to promise me Kanan that if you ever see someone in need of a safe place to stay that you will help them. Just like how I helped you and how Mace helped me. Do you understand?"

Despite his tiredness Kanan understood the gravity of her words and nodded firmly. He kept that promise for the rest of his life.

"I've had an argument with Obi-Wan." Anakin growled. His six feet tall brooding figure stormed into the house where he crashed into the couch behind Kanan. He lay in his back and placed his arms behind his head with one leg crossed over the other that was constantly moving up and down with shaking anger.

Kanan had only just closed the door when he heard another knock.

"I'm sorry but I've had an argument with Anakin and I-" Obi-Wan cut himself off when he noticed that his brother was laying on the couch in front of him. There was tense minute of silence as the pair stared at each other whilst Kanan tried to slip away as quietly as possible not wanting to get involved with the usual Jinn family drama.

"..I'll..I'll go stay at Satine's" Obi-Wan stuttered before heading off.

It was years later when Kanan heard a slow knock on the door. He opened it to find the familiar sight of Jyn Erso, a backpack and sleeping bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Saw's been attested again." She told him gliding past him with practised ease, careful not to hit him with her stuff.

"I'll tell Sabine your here." He told her before she curled up on the couch.

"Sup!" Han Solo said before pushing past a sleepy Kanan who didn't appreciate being woken up at 3 o'clock in the morning.

He numbly watched the young man crash into the couch before heading upstairs to the warm embrace of Hera's arms. He'd chew the kid out for waking him up in the morning.

"Hello Mr Jarrus."

It wasn't the fact that Leia Organa was standing on his porch that shocked him. It was the unsteady quiver in her voice and red rimmed eyes that looked fresh with tears. He'd never seen her look anything but in complete control. For some reason he was reminded of when he found Padme crying her eyes out in the Dojo toilets once.

"My parents just told me I was adopted." She said trying to remain calm despite being clearly upset by the news. "Sabine said I could stay here for the night whilst I wrap my head around it."

"Of course." Kanan promised gently, placing a kind hand on her shoulder before hiding her to the couch.

Kanan wasn't sure what he expected when he opened his door but it certainly wasn't this. His whole front garden and half of the street was taken up by the Fett kids with an embarrassed Rex standing at the front.

"We er... got into a fight with our Dad." Rex explained sheepishly.

Kanan sighed.

"Mum! We're going to need some more blankets down here!" He called up the stairs. They only managed to fit three in the couch. The rest were heaped in piles on the floor, stairs and Gregor slept in the bath tub.

"I brought pizza." Han said brushing past Kanan as though he lived here. He sat his backside on the couch before turning on the tv and placing the box of pizza along with his boots on the coffee table.

Kanan sighed. "Boots off the table."

Even Han Solo had the sense to listen to him.

"Err hi?" Kanan recognised the nervous young boy standing outside as Mart Mattin.

"I kind of got into a fight with my uncle and-"

"Hera! We're having an extra mouth for dinner!" Kanan called.

After a round of angry knocks Kanan opened the fort to an equally angry Ketsu.

"I got into another fight at the foster home." She told him sparingly before crashing onto the bed where Jyn was already lying. Without having to say a word Jyn moved up to make more space so Ketsu could stay besides her. They were used to this by now.

"Hey." Han said, his voice cracking with emotion as he tried to hide an escaped tear from his eyes.

"I broke up with Lando." He told Kanan for once offering an explanation for why he needed a place to stay.

Kanan let him pass where he inediatly crashed on to the couch.

"Also could I keep my car in your garage for a while." Han mumbled his face in the cushion.

Kanan looked outside to see a familiar looking pick up truck named the millenikm falcon parked outside.

"Isn't That Lando's car?" He asked.

"Not anymore."

He stayed with them for a week that time.————————————————

Kanan opened the door and was surprised when he saw that nobody was outside. That was strange. He could have sworn he heard somebody walking up the path outside. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something warm and furry brush past his leg. He looked over his shoulder to see Chopper and an unfamiliar black cat jump onto the couch. Once they were curled together in a ginger and black ball Chopper started cleaning the clumps of bruised fur on the other cat that were the tell tile signs of abuse.

Kanan sighed.

"Hera!" He called up the stairs. "We've got another cat now!"

A knock on the door that sounded way to formal for the likes of Kanan's family could be heard on the front door. He answered it to find his eldest's boyfriend standing sullen behind the door.

"I came out to my parents." Kallus said, trying to appear in control despite his split lip, bruised eye and ruffled hair. "I know that sometimes you let people stay on your couch and ...well... I ..."

Kallus trailed off looking up at him uncertainty as though he wasn't sure if he deserved any help. Kanan hated the thought of any child feeling that way.

"Welcome to the family." Kanan told him gently, leading him to the couch. "I'll go get Zeb."

"I brought Chewie." Han announced motioning to his tall Hungarian friend who growled what Kanan assumed was a greeting in Hungarian.

"Who's winning?" Han asked motioning to the football game on tv.

"Those mother fucking troopers!" Mace shouted making an obscene gesture at the screen.

Han sat down on the couch next to Zeb where he stayed for the rest of the night.

"I got into a fight with my brothers!" Boba grumbled barging past Kanan.

"Which ones?" Kanan asked as Boba threw his ridiculous looking motorcycle helmet to the floor.

"All of them!"

"It's not fair."

Kanan came home to find Luke lying on the couch, his hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other. He looked so much like Anakin that Kanan nearly did a double take.

"My aunt and uncle won't let me do any martial arts. They went mental when they saw my practising those moves you taught me! They keep telling me that it's too dangerous but I don't know. I think there's something they're not telling me." Luke complained as Ezra gently stroked his sandy blonde hair. For some reason it reminded Kanan of when Padme would clean Anakin's wounds after a particularly nasty spar.

"They're only saying that because they care. They don't want you to get hurt." Ezra said soothingly.

Luke sighed. "Yeah. I know."

Kanan walked past them and left them to it.

"Ahsoka?" Kanan cried in disbelief the same moment that Hera proclaims "Fulcrum?"

"You know her?" They said at the same time.

"I fixed her bike once when it had broken down on the side of the road." Hera told him.

"Well she's one of my oldest friends." Kanan explained turning back to the dark skinned woman with dyed white and blue hair. He hadn't seen her in years. She had the closest thing to a sister he had ever had. He'd missed her.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Kanan asked her.

"I need a place to stay and I remember how Depa used to always let people stay in her couch so..." She trailed off looking up at him hopefully.

"Of course." Kanan said. "If you can find a space."

Ahsoka peered behind him to see the couch completely taken over. Ezra was sprawled across it with his head in Luke's lap, the majority of his body on Zare's and his feet on Jai's. Next to them sat Sabine with her head rested on Ketsu's shoulder. Besides them Zeb sat with his arm around Kallus who's lap was occupied with the curled up forms of AP-5 and Chopper since for some reason he was the only human they liked besides Hera. Boba, Cody and Rex were leaning against the wall with the latter's eyes lighting up at the sight of Ahsoka. Mart and his friends were curled up in pile on the been bag that they'd brought down from Zeb and Ezras room like a new born litter of kittens. The fact that Leia and Han were setting pressed up against each other in the love seat had nothing to do with their badly hidden feelings for each other at all. Likewise with Jyn and Cassian. Lando was asleep on the floor with his cake wrapped around him like a blanket and Bodhi was nestled between his newly adopted parents Baze and Chirrut. Mace and Depa watched the scene fondly from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Kids! Come and meet your aunt Ahsoka!" Kanan announced. His kids untangled themselves from their friends/significant other and made their way over to the front door. Ahsoka looked at them with confusion for a moment as she mentally tried to figure out how Kanan could have three teenage children at his age before her eyes widened in understanding.

"They're adopted?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Kanan said proudly wrapping his arms around his kids who made half hearted attempts at being embarrassed at his antics.

Ahsoka let out a fond chuckle. She spent the rest of the night getting reacquainted with the old members of her family and getting to know her new ones.


End file.
